


Big Man

by ChaoticBlades



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Body Worship, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, wash is kinda a size queen... ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBlades/pseuds/ChaoticBlades
Summary: I got caught up a bit in the panicked rush to transfer stuff off LJ, forgetting this was on DW. Probably safest here though, so.Original Prompt:basically what it says on the tin. maine fucking wash in a public place.bonus points for that place being during a long lull on a mission.bonus bonus points for rimming.http://shotguns-lap.dreamwidth.org/681.html?thread=1449#cmt1449





	

Maine was a big man.

Not, Wash frantically backpedalled mentally, that he meant it in that way. It wasn’t like he had a third leg or anything. But.

He was a big guy all around, taller than North even, and every part of him was proportionally large. Maine had muscles to make body builders look like chumps and also… he was indeed big in that way.

“Agent Washington, what seems to be the matter? You haven’t moved in quite some time.”

He jumped –intent as he had been on Maine’s… parts, he hadn’t at all noticed the third presence in the otherwise empty locker room.

“I, uh…,” he said dumbly, mouth going dry at having been caught, “I, um, s-sorry, I just… uh….” Meeting Sigma’s disquietingly casual smile was too much. Unfortunately, the object his eyes chose to rest on brought him back to how this all started. A phallus –he had to think about it clinically or else he might just die of embarrassment, if he wasn’t doing so already- that would best be described as ‘sizable’, or maybe ‘gargantuan’.

Out of nowhere came to urge to touch it. Just to make sure it was real.

The phallus was not a safe place to rest his eyes. Back to Sigma.

Which turned out to be another mistake, since his face took on a curious look not unlike the one the Director got when something caught his interest. Fuck.

…Not ‘fuck’, that was a bad choice of words.

Sigma was still staring at him. “Does something about Agent Maine interest you?”

“No! I mean- no, I-“ A rumble from Maine cut him off mid-squeak. ‘I don’t mind’ was how he translated it but he was still a little shaky on the grumble-speak. Wash gasped out an apology, only to realize moments later that not only had nothing come out, his gaze had dropped back down to a certain impressive piece of the other’s anatomy that he was currently flapping his mouth at like a fish.

Blushing, he slammed his mouth closed and glared at the ceiling. He just knew he’d given them the wrong impression. Or right one. Either way, he needed to retreat before he blurted out something stupid.

More growls came from Maine. He was asking Sigma a question that the AI chose to answer within his mind. It should’ve been Wash’s chance to escape but to do that he had to glance down, which lead to him freezing at the sight of the dick somehow getting even bigger.

Now he really wanted to touch it.

As if reading his mind, Sigma commented, “Wouldn’t you feel much better if you satisfied your curiosity?”

“What?”

“You want to touch it, don’t you?” he continued, sliding smoothly into place over Wash’s shoulder, “Go on, it’s okay. Agent Maine has already expressed his consent.” His encouragement was backed up by –was that a purr?

Wash couldn’t even believe he was considering it. Glancing between Maine’s face and erection, he found himself worrying his lower lip, slowing working it over as the first drop of precum rolled down.

“See? He wants it too. What’s the harm? Only us three have to know.” Sigma was the creepy one. Everyone agreed on it. But he also had a way of making everything sound reasonable. Even giving your friend a handjob within plain sight of anyone who might walk into the locker room.

A shudder worked its way through Wash’s spine at the thought of one of the others walking in on this scene, for which he immediately felt guilty, though not as guilty as he felt for having to jerk the bottom of his towel back down lest it be raised by his own member. Through his embarrassment he heard Sigma’s friendly chuckle and a few more whispered suggestions.

All it took was one glance into Maine’s eyes, more communicative now than his vocal chords had ever been, and his left hand, shaking from some mix of nervousness, anticipation, and repressed desire, let go of the towel to alight upon the head. It was so hot he jerked his hand right back, blushing even harder than before.

Sigma tutted. “Not very nice of you, Agent Washington, teasing him like that.”

“R-right!” he squeaked. “Right,” he said again, in a more even voice, psyching himself up.

When nothing bad happened upon bringing his hand back –he wasn’t sure why he was expecting something, it wasn’t like he’d never touched a dick before- his right hand joined it and slowly felt along every inch. They explored the head, the shaft, the balls, all while he listened to the little noises Maine was making. Moans and the like were beyond him now, all coming out like predatory growls. Or maybe that was just how he’d always sounded during sex. Whatever the reason, it made Wash yearn to be the prey. Just the thought made him ache, and out came an urgent moan he tried too late to stop.

Maine growled again and maybe it meant something but Wash was too occupied by the other’s hands brushing past his cheeks and tangling themselves, tugging, in his hair to interpret. All of his training abandoned him in an instant and he was left with legs that weren’t at all interested in supporting his weight.

As it happened, kneeling placed him at the perfect height to lean forward and tentatively lick Maine’s balls.

That seemed to be Maine’s breaking point, because with a snarl he tore away from Wash only for as long as it took to lift and slam him up against a locker. Wash didn’t even mind the stinging in his shoulders –Maine was so close and he was scraping his throat with his teeth and Wash was so hard his legs parted easily to wrap around a thick waist, bringing them even closer. 

Close enough that it didn’t matter that neither was in the state of mind to try for any sort of rhythm.

Close enough that Wash barely registered the sting of the skin of his neck breaking or the cross-hatching he was making on Maine’s back with his nails.

Close enough that, when he realized those broken whines and harsh pants were coming from him, it was just another thought to disappear into the haze without leaving any impression to show it’d been there.

But that wasn’t enough for Maine. His mouth worked its way down Wash’s body and, when Wash was resting too low for him to continue, he lifted again. The grip of Wash’s legs was broken when they hit Maine’s shoulder. Not for long though. They took over the place his hands had abandoned in favor of digging into Maine’s arms when the other slid his mouth easily down past Wash’s erection to aggressively tongue a place he’d never imagined could be so sensitive.

As if that sensation wasn’t enough, one of Maine’s hands inched upward to stroke at the area directly above it, the other going further still to smear his precum down his shaft. The realization that Maine had stepped away from the lockers and the only thing keeping him up was his own muscles locked around the other was just as fleeting before the onslaught as all other mental activity had been since they started in earnest.

It was all too much for Wash, who couldn’t give warning –couldn’t even think of giving warning- before every muscle in his body tightened and he felt the euphoric rush.

He noted, almost as if he were another person, Maine bringing him back to his feet, holding him close with all the possessiveness of an animal. Seeming to get off just from that. Wash, sighing in blissed-out satisfaction, rubbed Maine’s cock into his lower abs, lacking the energy to do anything more. The recipient froze, then growled and rocked into it.

Some time later Wash would scold himself mercilessly for starting such a breach of conduct, let alone wanting to do it again, and would be absolutely insufferable company for any of the other freelancers who crossed his path. Until then he enjoyed the imprint of teeth in his shoulder and vice-like embrace that signaled Maine had followed him into release.


End file.
